Impersonation and abuse are common problems in the social networking space. For instance, an impersonator may create a social networking account with a celebrity's name and then make postings in the social networking service as the celebrity, without the celebrity's approval or endorsement. This may harm both the celebrity and the social networking service. As the foregoing illustrates, techniques for impersonation detection and abuse prevention in a social networking service may be desirable.